1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a novel device for use with a ladder and more particularly to a new device for leveling and stabilizing a ladder on an uneven surface.
2. Description of Possible Prior Art
Ladders have been used throughout history. Ladders must frequently be used at locations that do not provide a level surface for support of the ladder. What is needed is a ladder leveler means that provides safe, secure operation and yet may be produced at low cost. Ladder leveler means to permit upright positioning of the ladder on uneven support surfaces have been developed. But, none of the prior art ladder levelling means have gained acceptance over the years. Some are difficult to attach securely. Some are difficult to adjust. Some are not rigid enough for safe use. Some are prohibitively expensive. And, some are not adaptable to different ladders. It is apparent that previous methods and devices for levelling ladders have not proved satisfactory for many users. Thus, there is a need for a new ladder levelling device that overcomes the shortcomings of earlier designs. The present invention provides a novel ladder leveler device which not only overcomes the deficiencies of earlier devices but also has features and advantages not found in such devices.
The ladder leveler device of the present invention provides a high degree of safety for the user and can be adjusted easily and quickly to conform with different base surfaces. Each manufacturer of ladders designs ladder legs or rails of different size, shape and configuration. Additionally, different ladders are constructed of different types of materials, i.e., wood, aluminum, fiberglass. The ladder leveler device of the present invention is universally applicable to any design and component ladder. The ladder leveler device of the present invention is simple in design and can be produced relatively inexpensively and yet is durable in construction and has a long useful life. Little, if any, maintenance is required to keep the device in good working condition. The device can be mounted on virtually any ladder siderail easily and quickly without special skills or tools.
Hence, the instant device is new, useful as serving to satisfy a definite need at many worksites and unique insomuch as it is universally applicable and maximizes safety while minimizing the expense of manufacture, maintenance and of the time needed to adjust a ladder leveler securely, to wit, time better spent by a workman actually on the job doing what has been contracted for.